Oblitus
by HokieHi27
Summary: Kagome has completely lost her memory. She wakes after being in a coma and finds herself in the home of Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru finds himself drawn to the woman and will go through great lengths to keep her from her lost memories. Sesshomaru/Kagome
1. Awakening

** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

A/N: Hello readers! Here I am writing another story. I now I haven't finished **The Two Kingdoms: Enemy Lovers**. I WILL FINISH IT I PROMISE! I'm in a process of trying to become inspired by that story again. I know what I want to write and continue the story, but I'm not sure HOW I want to write it.

I'm a college student taking 19 credits so I rarely have any time to write. However, there are times when I am especially feeling creative I have to write it down right away. For a long time, I've wanted to write a Sesshomaru/Kagome fanfiction. This actually is my favorite pairing. One day this story rushed into my mind, and I've been inspired ever since. So here it is…**Oblitus**

* * *

><p><strong>Oblitus<strong>

By HokieHi27

Chapter 1 – Awakening

Cold was the last thing she remembered, being so cold and lonely.

The girl jolted, sitting up, out of her nightmares. Pain quickly shot through her body. '_That hurts! Okay, I need to lie down….Wait, where am I?' _The girl slowly sat up again and took in her surroundings. _'I'm in someone's home, I think…'_ The girl looked down and saw that her torso was completely wrapped in bandages. She could smell dried blood. _'What happened to me?' _ The girl panicked. She didn't know what else to do. The girl began to shiver and her heart began to race.

The girl's head snapped towards shoji screen as three young female youkai entered the room. One was holding a large basin of water. Another was holding multiple towels and bandages. The last female was holding a tray of food. The three females approached the bed slowly.

"Who…who are you?" The girl asked cautiously.

"Do not be afraid young miko," The youkai holding the tray of food spoke, "We are not here to hurt you. Now that you are awake, we simply would like to offer you food. It has been a while, by my guess, since you have last eaten. We also would like to bathe you and apply fresh bandages to your wounds."

"You still didn't answer my question. WHO ARE YOU?" The girl shouted in frustration.

"Oh, I am sorry my lady. I am Ami, and these are my two sisters, Emi and Yumi." Kagome studied each of the three sisters. They were almost identical, except for their hair, equal in length but not in color. Ami's hair was as red as a rose. Emi's hair was platinum blond. While Yumi's hair was a strawberry blonde color. All three of them had pointed ears, green eyes, hair down to their knees, and white kimonos with a crescent moon stitched onto the back.

"Where am I?" The girl asked.

"You are in Lord Sesshomaru's home." Ami spoke, "He found you buried in the snow while he has patrolling his lands a little over a week ago."

"Wait, I've been sleep for ever a week! Lord Sesshomaru? Who's that?" The girl asked. Why would some stranger, especially a youkai, save her life?

"I am sorry my lady, but are you not Lady Kagome? You are affiliated with Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother, Inuyasha."

"Kagome? So that's my name. Inuyasha how am I affiliated with him?" Kagome had never been so confused in her life._ 'Wait a second, I don't remember my life!' _Kagome began to panic again. This couldn't be happening. How could she not remember who she was, where she came from, and what happened in her past.

A worried look came over Ami and her sisters. Each of them shared glances with one another. "She doesn't remember a thing!" Emi whispered to Yumi.

"Lady Kagome, it is better to ask Lord Sesshomaru these questions, for he can answer them better. " Ami ensured her, "Speaking of the lord, I can hear him coming down the hallway."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think it would be better to wait until Kagome has regained some of her strength." They all could hear from outside the room.

"This Sesshomaru cares not what you think Jaken. If the girl is awake now, so I must question her." A deep voice responded before opening the shoji screen. A male youkai entered the room; it was as if all the air was being sucked out of it.

Kagome shivered as she studied the male. He was very tall indeed and handsome too. His hair has as white as snow and there were two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks. There also was a purple crescent moon that graced his forehead. Also, there was this fluffy thing that wrapped around his right shoulder. Kagome glanced down at this youkai's claws. Those things looked like they killed many ningen and youkai alike. Kagome also noticed the sword sheathed in his obi. Although this youkai was beautiful, there was a coldness to him. Kagome could tell this man had power, and lots of it.

"Miko, would you like to explain why you were left out in the snow with serious wounds to die and why were you on my lands without permission?" Lord Sesshomaru spoke in an angry tone.

Kagome looked into the male's eyes and completely froze. She didn't know what to say to this man nor did she want to say anything to him. She also didn't expect this man to be so angry with her for a reason unknown to her.

"Miko, I will not repeat myself." This girl would not try his patience, "Answer the question."

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't remember anything." Kagome responded while pulling up the sheets to cover her body and save the embarrassment.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I speak?" Ami bowed to her lord.

"Speak." Lord Sesshoumaru's baritone voice commanded.

"The miko just informed my sisters and I that she remembers absolutely nothing. She does not remember who she is or anything before she woke up a few minutes ago." Ami informed the lord.

'_Interesting.' _Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Miko, I am Lord Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands. The reason I know you is because, from what I know, you used to travel with my half-brother. You are also the one who delivered the final blow that killed Naraku. For that, I will allow you to stay in my home to seek medical attention. Ami and her sisters will explain the rules you must follow while you stay here. Once you are healed, you must leave. Miko I shall question you on some more at a later time."

After that Sesshomaru turned and left the room. Kagome just sat there dumbfounded. People kept mentioning this Inuyasha person. _'Wow, he's mean. And who was Naraku? Final blow? I killed this person? I am capable of killing another person?' _This was all too much information in too little time.

"Lady Kagome," Ami spoke, "if you allow us to help you out of bed, we would like to bathe you now."

"Yes, I could sure use the help, but I can bathe myself." Kagome protested.

"Nonsense, rule number one, we are your servants, and it is our job to take care of you make sure you are presentable." Ami responded as her and her sisters began to help Kagome out of the bed. Kagome decided not to argue with Ami. She was in too much pain to argue.

As Ami, Emi and Yumi were helping Kagome bathe, Kagome noticed there was a mirror at the far end of the room. She stared at her reflected from her position. She saw that she wasn't exactly tall compared to Lord Sesshomaru. She had long raven-colored hair that flowed to her mid-back. Her skin was a little on the pale side, but that could be because she had just woken up fro a coma. She was somewhat curvaceous and her eyes where grey.

'_At least I'm not ugly.'_ Kagome thought to herself. She had to bring a little funny into this terrible situation. _'Kagome, they say my name is. Well Kagome…."_

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered to herself.

-oOo-

"You requested to see me Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Satoru, what have you learned about the recent events in the East?" Lord Sesshomaru looked up from his paper work to ask.

"Well it seems that there has been slaughtering in the east. Who is to blame we do not know. Rumors are circling that the Eastern Lord is sending troops because this is likely the work of a group of youkai. As old as I am Lord Sesshomaru, I have never seen anything like this." Satoru responded.

"What about Inuyasha?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned.

"Reports confirm that he is indeed dead Lord Sesshomaru. The whole village where he resided was completely whipped out including women and children." Satoru answered.

This struck a nerve in Sesshomaru. The whole village whipped out? Especially when…"What about Rin?"

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but she is de…"

Before Satoru could finish his words he was pinned up against the nearest wall, Lord Sesshomaru launched his sword into Satoru's heart. Satoru looked up to his lord, who was towering over him, his facial expressions showing his hurt from his master slaying him. The lord's eyes bled red. Sesshomaru removed the sword from Satoru's flesh. Satoru slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood.

'_Not Rin. Anyone but Rin. She cannot be dead!'_ She was his ward and he wasn't there to save her. She was just a child. For the first time since his childhood, Sesshoumaru felt agony. He needed to kill and he would get his revenge.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's the first chapter. I'm not going to make the chapter super long so that it doesn't take me long to update. Each chapter will contain only about 1,000 to 2,000 words. So I hope this story has caught your interest. This is my first time writing for this pairing so I hope it is to your liking. If it takes me a while to update, again, I am a college student taking 19 credits and I don't have that much free time. I promise I will finish **The** **Two Kingdoms: Enemy Lovers**. I'm not going to finish **Nothing but a Dream** because I wrote it so long ago and my writing styles have changed. I will probably delete it sometime soon. So please comment on this story. You guys have no idea how much comments mean to me. They give me inspiration to continue writing and sometimes people offer me great ideas. If anyone out there likes to do fanart, I don't mind at all people doing artwork based on my stories. For a while now I've wanted people to do that to get more viewers to read my fanfictions. Well, until next time!


	2. Distraught

** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – Distraught<span>

The great Lord Sesshomaru stood in the shadows of his chambers. He stared down at his blood-soaked claws. He had killed a total of forty-two men and twenty-seven women. For now his craving for killing was satisfied. He would find the bastard that murdered RIn, and he would have his revenge if it were the last thing he would do in this treacherous world.

Lord Sesshomaru was faced with another problem. The miko. She would know exactly what was going on. However, she had lost her goddamn memory! Curses to the kami. He didn't need this stress in his life. He was the fucking Lord of the West! He had other matters to attend to.

The daiyoukai knew, in the end, he would have to except Rin's death and move on, but he didn't want to. Not until he got his revenge. Besides, killing just felt too good at the moment.

Lord Sesshomaru exited his chambers quietly and strode down the hallway. The halls were empty and dark because it was the middle of the night. Sesshomaru stopped when he reached the shoji screen at the end of the hallway. He opened the screen quietly and entered the room. He approached the bed and looked down at the sleeping woman.

'_Miko…' _ Sesshomaru thought. He could not help but be angry towards the ningen. How was it that she survived whatever slaughtering took place in that village, but Rin did not?

Sesshomaru bent forward slightly and studied the miko's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. This made him jealous, very jealous indeed. What he wouldn't do for an ounce of peace in his life.

Sesshomaru noticed that the girl wasn't particularly ugly. She was quite the opposite unlike most ningen women. He could tell based on her appearance that she groomed herself very well unlike most ningen. Her scent wasn't displeasing at all. She smelt like a mixture of milk and honey.

"Hn," Sesshomaru muttered to himself before turning and exiting the room. What was he thinking! Ningen were such weak and filthy creatures. He couldn't believe the fact that he actually found the miko…attractive. His mind was betraying him in every way and he would put an end these unwanted thoughts.

-oOo-

Kagome sighed. She was sitting by a window gazing outside watching the snow melt and the first signs of spring come to life. It had been a week since she had been staying in Lord Sesshomaru's home and not once had she been able to venture outside of the room she was occupying. All she had done for the last past week was eat and sleep. The first couple of days of that routine was nice, but now she just felt restless.

"How much longer do I have to stay cooped up in here?" Kagome complained.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru ordered that you are to stay in these rooms until the doctor says your wounds are healed enough to allow more activity." Ami responded.

There was no way she could spend any more time locked up in this room. "Why do you keep calling me lady? I mean, you told me I was a miko right? Why don't you guys just call me Kagome?" Kagome was still warming up to the fact that in her past she was a miko by the name of Kagome. However, she definitely didn't like being called a lady like she was royalty or something.

"Lord Sesshomaru has ordered us to call you so. We cannot disobey his orders Lady Kagome." Ami replied. Kagome cringed when Ami said the word "lady."

"Could I at least go outside for a couple of minutes?" Kagome asked, "Emi told me the other day Lord Sesshomaru has a garden. I could sure use the fresh air."

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru instructed me…"

"Ami, I think Lady Kagome should get some fresh air. Her wounds have sealed up. I do not see the danger in just going to the gardens." Emi interjected.

"Emi, if Jaken or, better yet, Lord Sesshoumaru found out we allowed Lady Kagome outside we would all be severely punished." Ami said with a warning and stern tone. Yumi nodded her head in agreement with Ami.

"Lord Sesshomaru also said to make sure that Lady Kagome was comfortable. If going outside will make her more at ease, then she should be allowed to go outside for a few minutes." Emi fired back at her sisters.

Ami and Emi locked eyes, neither one wanting to back down. Kagome could feel the tension in the room. She was starting to feel a little guiltily for bringing up the subject. Ami and her sisters didn't look all that strong, but Kagome knew better. Ami, Yumi, and Emi were bakeneko. Kagome couldn't even begin to imagine what types of powers they held. For all she knew, they could break out into an all out brawl if this argument continued.

"Ami, just let them go." Yumi broke the silence, "However, Emi if you get caught, this will be on your shoulders."

"Fine! You can go. As Yumi said, if you get caught, it's on YOUR shoulders." Ami made it clear to Emi before turning and existing the room.

Yumi turned and began to follow Ami until Emi asked, "Yumi, would you like to go with us?"

"No. Unfortunately, I like my job." Yumi said coldly before exiting the room.

There was an awkward silence in the room until Emi turned to face Kagome. There was a look of excitement in Emi's eyes. Kagome didn't know if the look on her face was a good thing or bad thing.

"If we're going to go outside Lady Kagome, then we're going to have to get you all dressed up!" Emi squealed like a little girl about to play dress up with her new doll.

"Wh…what?" Kagome stuttered.

"Oh come on!" Emi ran over to Kagome and grabbed her by the elbow. She pulled Kagome to her feet from her seating place at the window and then frantically guided her behind the dressing screen. "You can't go outside with a yukata on, Lady Kagome. It's somewhat cold outside and you could get very sick. Aren't you ningen susceptive to illness easily?"

"Well…uh…I guess so." Kagome was somewhat overwhelmed. She knew from the last couple of days that Emi was the more energetic one of her sisters, but she didn't know she was this energetic!

"Good! Lord Sesshomaru bought you some new kimonos. I think he would like them to be put to good use. Plus I think you'll look stunning in them!" Emi giggled as dashed into the closet to retrieve the impeccably woven robes.

'_Lord Sesshomaru bought ME kimonos. Why would he do that?'_ Kagome thought to herself. Surely she didn't deserve all this. She couldn't have been that important of a person in the past. Or was she?

Emi took her time dressing up Kagome in the fine robes. When she finished dressing the miko, she was proud of her work. Kagome looked absolutely stunning. Emi gently turned Kagome around to face the mirror. When Kagome's eyes met her reflection she gasped.

Kagome was wearing a deep green colored kimono with gold trimmings. The robes were so long in length that her feet were completely hidden from view. Assortments of different colored flowers decorated the back of the kimono. To finish it off a gold obi wrapped around her midriff. Emi allowed Kagome to wear her hair down to accentuate her flowing raven colored locks.

"You look absolutely beautiful. You're going to have to thank Lord Sesshomaru for the kimonos." Emi spoke softly to the miko.

Kagome agreed with Emi, she did look beautiful. However, something about this look didn't look right. For some reason wearing this kimono didn't feel right. This didn't feel like her. This kimono was way too extravagant for her to be wearing. It was best suited to be worn by a youkai of high economic and social status.

"All of this just to go to the garden. You know, I think I'd much rather wear a hakama." Kagome protested.

"Nonsense, let's go to the garden, shall we?" Emi said breaking Kagome out of her train of thought.

Kagome nodded and followed Emi out the room. Emi lead Kagome down the corridor, passing several servants on the way, and stopped when they reached a set of double doors made from the wood of the sugi tree. Kagome noticed the detailed work carved into the door. The image of a large inuyoukai in his true demonic form looking up to the crescent moon was delicately and superbly carved into the wood. Emi pushed the doors open revealing the most beautiful garden in all of Japan.

"Wow…" Kagome whispered as she scanned the garden and took in its magnificence. Kagome couldn't believe that there were so many assortments of flowers, with a variety of colors, beginning to bloom.

"Lord Sesshomaru takes pride in his home. He is one of the richest daiyoukai in Japan, and he likes showing off his wealth and power." Emi said as they both walked into garden. Emi lead Kagome to the corner of the garden and they both sat down on the freshly cut grass. Kagome reached out and plucked a peony flower from the nearby flowerbed. She brought the flower to her nose and took in its aroma.

"You know, I think that Lord Sesshomaru must be fascinated with you or something." Emi said breaking the silence.

"Why would you say that?" Kagome questioned.

"Why else would he bring a ningen, better yet a miko into his home?" Emi continued, "Lord Sesshomaru is known for his despise in humans, well of course minus Rin. My master is not known for being merciful."

"Who's Rin?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Emi hesitated for a moment, but then remembered of the miko's condition. "Rin was Lord Sesshomaru's ward for the last couple of years. She was murdered, along with the entire village you came from, a little over a week Sesshomaru is really torn over it. Rumors are going around that he's been going on killing sprees and that the other Lords might have to take action against him."

"Oh, I see." Kagome said softly. Kagome looked up and saw a female inuyoukai walking in the distance with two servants trailing behind her. Kagome noticed the expensive robes the inuyoukai was wearing. 'She must be a noblewoman or something.'

"Who's that?" Kagome asked motioning to the inuyoukai walking in the distance.

"Oh, her." Emi said with a disgruntled tone, "Her name is Haruka. She's Lord Sesshomaru's concubine."

"Concubine? She isn't his mate?" Kagome wondered.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru will take a mate within the next couple of years because of inuyoukai law. I cannot say if he'll choose Lady Haruka to be his mate. She's been his concubine for the past four springs." Emi continued, "I guess he's never taken a mate because he hasn't found a female fit to be his mate. Every spring, because of mating season, male inuyoukai have the urge to rut as many times as possible to ensure that his mate is pupped. If the male does not wish to impregnate a female, he usually finds a concubine to satisfy his urges until mating season is over. After mating season he usually sends Haruka back to her father."

"Why doesn't he just mate her? Obviously he must like her somewhat that she's been his concubine for years?" Kagome asked.

"I honestly think that Lord Sesshomaru keeps her around because she so easily submits to him. She must be a good rutting partner with all the noise they make." Emi responded.

Kagome's eyes widened and a soft blush graced her face after Emi's last comment. Now that was too much information for Kagome.

"Lady Kagome I must warn you, DO NOT approach Lady Haruka. She despises ningen more than Lord Sesshomaru. She'll rip you apart if she finds out Lord Sesshomaru has allowed you to stay here in his guest rooms and not as a servant." Emi warned her.

"She doesn't scare me. I'm a miko right? I can just purify her." Kagome objected.

"You talk very big, miko, for someone who is injured." A smooth baritone voice interrupted the two females, which sent a chill down both of their backs.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm a second year Psychology student who doesn't have a lot of time to be doing things such as this. I just have to say that Mitternacht you are awesome for doing fanart for this story! If anyone thinks my Kagome character is "off" a little, you have to realize that when you suffer from amnesia due to some type of anxiety, traumatic event, or brain damage this will affect your personality. You might become a totally different person. However, you also might still retain some of your personality traits. This is the whole nature vs. nurture argument that people, who study Psychology like me, argue about all the time. If Kagome seems "off" right now, you will see as the story continues that there are some personality traits that she will still retain because of biology and there are some personality traits that she will acquire. Different experiences influence different personality traits. Eventually Kagome will regain her personality back. Please keep reading comment! Commenting helps me form my creative thoughts. I will try to post new chapters on Sundays. I'm not saying every Sunday, but I will try. Until next time!


	3. Confused

** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 3 – Confused

"You talk very big, miko, for someone who is injured." A smooth baritone voice interrupted the two females, which sent a chill down both of their backs.

'_Uh oh…'_ Kagome thought to herself, "Lord Sesshoamru, what brings you out here?" Kagome asked nervously. She knew the daiyoukai was angry with her. His anger was radiating off of him.

"This Sesshomaru should be asking you that miko," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the miko, "Where you not instructed to stay in your room until the doctor confirmed that your wounds were healed enough?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is my fault. I thought that Lady Kagome could…"

"Silence!" The harshness of Sesshomaru's voice caused stillness in the area. Haruka and her servants turned towards the trio to see what the commotion was about. Frustration was starting to build up with Sesshomaru. The lord did not have the time or the energy to listen to any excuses, "You thought wrong Emi."

Kagome stood up and approached Sesshomaru slowly. She stopped when she was about a yard length away from the daiyoukai. "Lord Sesshomaru, please do not punish Emi. It was my wish to get out of that room and get some fresh air."

'The miko is honest and protective…Hn,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Miko, this Sesshomaru will punish his disobedient vassals as he sees fit."

"But…"

"Miko, this Sesshomaru suggests that you do not speak before your tongue is removed from your mouth." Sesshomaru had never met such a stubborn female. What made the situation worse was that she was a ningen. Females, especially female ningen, knew not to question Lord Sesshomaru, unless they wished to end their life. The miko would learn to hold her tongue when in his presence.

Kagome was taken aback from Sesshomaru lasts words. How dare he! How dare he speak to her like that? A real man would not threaten a woman. Kagome was now angry, very angry. Kagome didn't even notice when her hands began to glow a soft pink color.

Sensing both Lord Sesshomaru's and Kagome's anger, Emi rushed between the two of them to prevent either one of them becoming violent. "Lord Sesshomaru, please allow me to take the miko back inside for her to rest."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded. He could feel the pressure of the miko's aura clashing against his own. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, annoying, yes, like a fly that you couldn't swat. "Since the miko seems to feel just fine, she will dine with this Sesshomaru for dinner," the lord commanded before he turned his heels and headed back towards the western wing of his castle.

-oOo-

Lord Sesshomaru sat not so patiently in his private dining room. To pass the time by, Sesshomaru found himself tapping his nails against the small wooden table he sat at, deep in thought. Sesshomauru looked down and noticed the scratches and damage he had inflicted on the table. It would have to be replaced. Oh well, he had more than enough money.

The miko would be arriving any second now. The anticipation was driving him mad. He did not understand the effects this ningen had on him. She was of no importance or value to him. After all, she was no help, at the moment, in aiding his quest to avenge Rin. He should've left her in the snow to die.

The Lord Sesshomaru was, dare he say, confused and conflicted. Ever since the miko had been staying in his home, his beast had become more active. In fact, it had never been so active in his life. Sometimes his beast would whisper suggestions into his mind. Suggestions such as _**'Take her,' 'Ours…,'**_ or his least favorite, _**'She is the one we've been waiting for.**_'

Without conscious thought, he would venture into the girls chambers and watch her as she slept. For a couple of nights, he would watch as the girl tossed and turned in her sleep from her nightmares. On those nights he had urges to reach out and touch her, to soothe her. However, he would not risk waking the miko and exposing himself.

A sudden nock on the door brought the lord out of his thoughts. The ugly green imp named Jaken entered the room and bowed to his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome has arrived for dinner. Shall I send her in?" Jaken spoke.

"Yes," Sesshomauru simply responded. Jaken bowed once again before leaving to retrieve the miko.

Moments later Kagome entered the room. A faint scent of nervousness and anger radiated off of her. He could tell the miko did not want to be here, neither did he. However, she deserved to be shown some hospitality. Sesshomaru noticed that the miko was not wearing the same kimono from earlier. This kimono was long and navy blue with a white obi wrapped around. Simple, but elegant, and the miko wore it well. Sesshomaru was glad, although he would not express it, that the kimonos he bought for her were being put to good use. Kagome's hair was loosely pinned back; accept for her bangs, which allowed others to get a better look at her face. The inuyokai motioned for Kagome to sit across from him. The miko nodded and abided.

The majority of the meal was spent in silence. Sesshomaru was the first to finish his meal. He looked over at Kagome's plate and saw that she had only eaten about a third of her meal. The inuyokai looked up and studied Kagome's face. As he had admitted to himself before, the miko was very pretty indeed. Especially since she was wearing fine silks and not those indecent garbs she used to run around in.

"Is the food not to your liking?" Lord Sesshomaru asked breaking the silence.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru, it is quite delicious." Kagome said softly, not looking up from her plate.

"Then why do you insist on insulting me by not eating the food my cooks have taken the time to prepare for you?"

Snapping her head up, "Please do not punish Emi! The whole situation was my fault." Kagome pleaded.

That was what was bothering her, "Do not worry miko, no physical punishment shall be given to your servant. However, it was necessary for me to deduct some of her pay. I am warning you now miko, if you disobey mine or your doctor's rules again, it will not end well for you."

Kagome sighed in relief. At least Emi would be okay. She was her only friend in this household.

Another few moments passed by in silence. Not liking the awkwardness in the room, Kagome spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru, I do not understand you. Most of the time you're mean to me. Right now, why are you being somewhat…nice to me?"

"Do you not think I can be nice miko?" Sesshomaru responded.

'_Well, that's one way to avoid answering my questions. What's up with this guy? Not to mention his facial expression stays the same most of the time, cold and indifferent.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Honestly, Lord Sesshomaru, I do not know if you can be nice. Since my stay here, you have threatened me a couple of times." Kagome had not forgotten what he had said earlier in the day when he threatened to rip out her tongue.

"Miko, there are some things you must learn about inuyoukai society. For one, we tend to not accept humans as our equals. As long as you are you are staying in my household you can expect to be threatened occasionally." Sesshomaru explained, however, it didn't make Kagome feel much better.

Sesshomaru went on, "From when this Sesshomaru took you in a week ago, and until you decide to leave this citadel, you are apart of my pack and under my protection. However, there are some people this Sesshomaru cannot protect you from, and this Sesshomaru cannot prevent every worker in this castle from disrespecting you. If you want respect you have to earn it. As Lord of the West and your alpha, this Sesshomaru demands respect. This Sesshomaru threatening you was a way of demanding respect."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Well, a real man would not threaten a woman."

This struck a nerve in Lord Sesshomaru. No one dared to question his manhood or his honor, and the miko seemed to do it repeatedly. Growling, "Do not mistake it miko, I am a man! You, on the other hand, have been acting very childish."

Silence fell in the room again. Sesshomaru's demonic energy was now crackling against Kagome's energy. Her energy was slightly purifying the lord's demonic energy.

Determining it was time to leave before she purified this bastard, Kagome rose from her seat. "Well, Lord Sesshomaru, it seems like I should get some rest. I wouldn't want to overexert myself. If you don't mind I would like to leave."

"Hn."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for dinner. I truly enjoyed our conversation." Kagome said sarcastically before storming out of the room.

This damn female! He should just kill the bitch and be over with it.

'_**Calm yourself Sesshomaru,'**_ the beast spoke to him.

'Go away,' Sesshomaru responded.

'_**I can help. We must control our bitch. Once we have her under our control, we can take her. Remember the law. She is our mate,'**_ the beast spoke softly.

MATE! The beast had never mentioned that word before. There was no way in hell Sesshomaru was going to mate a ningen woman! He would offer his protection to the miko, but no more than that. However, his beast made a valid point. The inuyokai law would not make this situation any better. Once the council found out what was going on… He didn't even want to think about that.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru signaled the imp to enter the room.

"Yes mi'lord?" Jaken asked frantically as he scrambled into the room.

"Send for Natsuki."

-oOo-

"Why the nerve of him," Kagome grumbled to herself as she stormed out of Sesshomaru's private rooms, "I'll show the bastard!"

Fueled by anger, Kagome thrust open the shoji screen that lead to the hallway. Kagome stopped in her tracks when she realized that someone was standing in front of her. She did not want to bump into them.

There was a hitch in Kagome's breath when she recognized who was standing in front of her.

"So you are the miko I keep hearing about."

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the update! 2.5 weeks of the semester left for me. So excited! Remember to comment. Until next time.


	4. Strife

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 4 – Strife

"So you are the miko I keep hearing about."

Lady Haruka stood before Kagome, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, looking down at the miko. Kagome stood with her mouth agape. She had never imagined that Haruka would be so tall. She was only two or three inches shorter than Lord Sesshomaru, but she was still a giant compared to Kagome's 5'2" stature.

'_Height must be common among inuyoukai,' _Kagome thought.

"Rude ningen," Haruka snapped, "A youkai of higher social status than you is speaking. Speak when being spoken to!"

'_Oh no she didn't…'_ Kagome thought to herself. "Excuse me Lady Haruka, but I do not respond to those who disrespect and belittle me," Kagome fired back. She had had more than enough disrespect towards her in one day.

Immediately the air was filled with tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Without control, Kagome's spiritual powers emerged. Before Kagome realized what was going on, it was too late.

A serge of purification energy sprung forth in Haruka's direction. Haruku, who barely missed the attack, eyes widened in disbelief. She could not believe this miko tried to kill her, not that she would have succeeded.

"You **BITCH!" **Haruka screamed as she lunged at the miko only to be unsuccessful with her attack. Lord Sesshomaru blocked Haruka mid-attack, picked her up by the neck, and slammed her into the ground.

"Yeild!" Sesshomaru commanded while baring his fangs at the female inyoukai.

Scared for her life, Haruka nodded. She'd say anything to get the male to release her. She knew she was not match for the Lord Sesshomaru.

When Lord Sesshomaru released her neck. Haruka scurried to her feet and straightened her kimono.

"Haruka, this is my guest and you will treat her with respect!" Sesshomaru threatened.

"Lord Sesshomaru, that bitch just tried to kill me! I am entitled to have her head." Haruka said as she flexed her claws.

"You shall not harm her, or without a second thought, this Sesshomaru will kill you." Lord Sesshomaru warned Haruka. To make sure the message was clear, he flexed his claws and allowed some of his fatal poison to seep from them.

Glaring at the miko, Haruka accepted that she had lost this battle. However, this war with the miko would continue. Over her dead body would she stoop so low to respect a ningen, nevertheless a miko. "May I speak with you privately Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded and then stood to the side to allow Haruka to enter into his study. Haruka kept her eyes on the miko as she walked into the study, never letting up her evil glare.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said as he turned to the miko who was in an absolute state of shock and confusion.

"Are you alright miko?" the Lord asked.

"Yes," Kagome responded with her voice a little shaky. _'Am I all right? Haruka just tried to kill me!'_

"Then return to your quarters and stop making trouble." Sesshomaru said as he turned and started to make his way into his study.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said stopping the daiyoukai in his tracts. Sesshomaru turned his body slightly to face the miko. "Thank you for saving me."

"Miko, you are welcome. Stay away from Haruka."

"Why… why did you protect me?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru was baffled by the question. To be honest he didn't completely know the answer to that question. After all, the miko was somewhat of a nuisance and allowing Haruka to kill her would have made life much easier.

"This Sesshomaru told you earlier that you are apart of his pack and therefore shall be protected."

"Okay, well then thank you… again." Kagome smiled softly and then watched as the daiyoukai walked off and into his study.

Sesshomaru was not looking forward to the discussion he was about to have with Haruka. Sometimes that female, like most inuyoukai females, made life a living hell. Haruka constantly complained over matters that were none of her concern.

"You want her. Why else would you protect her?" Haruka said, leaned up against the wall, as soon as Sesshomaru entered the room.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he went to sit down at his large oak desk.

"Tell me Lord Sesshomaru, do you intend to mate her?" Haruka said as she moved across the room and sat on the edge of desk.

"As always, you are jumping to conclusions. Who this Sesshomaru intends to mate is none of your concern Haruka." Sesshomaru responded.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have been your courtesan for four summers and I have never seen you act that way towards any female. Besides, I would have thought I would have earned enough respect to become your mate," Haruka went on.

"If you continue to pester this Sesshomaru with matters that are none of your concern you will no longer hold that title. Do not believe for one second, Haruka, that you cannot be replaced. There are hundreds of females that can satisfy my sexual needs."

Haruka frowned, "Why must you be so mean Lord Sesshomaru?" Haruka asked with slight seduction in her voice. The female inuyoukai stood slowly and then made her way over to the lord making sure to brush him with the tips of her fingers as she moved to stand behind him.

Sesshomaru eyed Haruka from the corner of his eye. He knew her intentions from the tone of her voice. However, he would not let her have his way. The lord was surprised at himself for this. For the first time he was almost…disgusted by Haruka's advances.

"Is there anything I can do to persuade you to reconsider your words?" Haruka whispered in the lord's ear as she slowly moved her hand down his abdomen.

With a fierce growl and eyes bleeding red, Sesshomaru snatched the female inuyoukai's wrist, following up with a release from his deadly poison from his palms. Haruka screamed in agony for she had never experienced such pain. The smell of burning flesh consumed the room.

Without releasing Haurka, in one swift movement, Sesshoumaru twisted Haruka's arm behind her back, locking it. Haruka continued to scream in pain. Never had she experienced so much pain.

"You would do well to keep your filthy hands off this Sesshomaru's person," Sesshomaru hissed coldly, "If you touch me again without my permission, I will remove your fingers one by one. Do you understand?"

"Yes…my lord….now please…let me go." Haruka barely managed to choke out.

Sesshomaru released her. He would not waste any more time with this female. She was neither worth the time nor the energy.

Haruka quickly left the room, but not forgetting to bow before she did. Haruka looked down at her burned flesh; this made her hate the miko even more. She decided right then and there the miko would have to be eliminated. There was no way in hell she would allow the affections of Lord Sesshomaru to be swayed any more by the miko. She would have to kill the miko and make it look like an accident. The miko would pay. Oh, she would pay.

-oOo-

"I'm so glad you are not hurt. I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to you because of my behavior." Kagome said while grasping Emi's hands in her own.

"Please do not blame yourself Lady Kagome. I should have listened to my sisters. Now please, rest," Emi responded while gently pushing Kagome back to sit on the bed.

Kagome sighed as she leaned back on the headboard of the bed and watched Emi as she started to straighten up the room. She could not help it as her thoughts drifted to Lord Sesshomaru. He was so confusing. His temperament could change so quickly within seconds. The lord was lucky that she didn't loose control of her powers and purify him like she almost did with Haruka earlier this evening.

"Maybe all I need is a good sleep and to put this day behind me," Kagome said as she settled herself underneath the silk sheets, "I do not understand how you, Emi, can work for him."

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshmaru is not as bad as you think." Emi assured the miko.

"Not as bad? He's a bastard and you know it!" Kagome protested.

"Lady Kagome it would not be good to call the lord such names. I must advise you that the walls have ears and rumors get around this castle pretty quickly. There have been times when the servants have said something about the lord at breakfast and then were beheaded by dinner. Besides, it is Lord Sesshomaru who saved you and allows you to stay in his home. He deserves some respect."

Kagomes sighed. Emi was right. She did basically owe Lord Sesshomaru her life. If it wasn't for him, well, she would be dead.

"I guess you're right Emi. I will try to show some respect toward the pompous ass." Kagome responded. Emi flinched as Kagome said the word "ass" which earned a small giggle from Kagome.

"Alright Lady Kagome. Why don't you get some sleep now? Is there anything I could get you?" Emi asked as she hung the kimono Kagome was wearing this evening in the closet.

"Some water would be nice."

Emi smiled and nodded her head, "Yes Lady Kagome. I will have one of my sisters bring you a glass."

Kagome smiled in thanks and then watched as Emi exited the room. She lay back on the pillows and sighed once more. She was more exhausted than she thought and slightly in pain.

"Memories, I need you to come back…" Kagome groaned as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I have had so much to do within the past couple of weeks. Two of my sibling graduated, one of my siblings got married, and I saw Beyonce in Atlantic City; so, I have had no time to really sit down and write. I will be better about updating on a weekly basis. Please comment.


	5. Examination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha by any shape or form.

Chapter 5 – Examination

Sesshomaru sat in his study trying to complete what seemed like mountains of paperwork. Being lord of the western lands had its perks, however paperwork was not one of them.

The young lord sighed as he reviewed a letter from the eastern lord, who also happened to be Haruka's father, encouraging the western lord to mate with his daughter. The eastern lord was resulting to desperate measures by now offering Lord Sesshomaru land and gold for his daughter's hand. While such offers were in many ways ridiculous because the western lord already had the most land and wealth of the four lords, Sesshomaru could sympathize with the eastern lord knowing the reputation Haruka would inherit if he chose not to mate her. However, Sesshomaru did not care. Haruka would probably end up mating a general or a wealthy businessman. The thought of mating Haruka had crossed his mind over the years, but he could never find himself completing the task. Haruka was far too egocentric and materialistic for Sesshomaru's tastes. He would need a mate who would represent the western lands well, a mate that could handle political affairs and be a perfect hostess. Yes, it was about time he had taken a mate. However, he would not rush into such an arrangement.

Thinking of mating, Sesshomaru turned his thoughts to the miko. The miko had been in his care for nearly a month and it would soon be time for him to decide her fate. Curse youkai law! Lord Sesshomaru did not want to deal with such matters at this moment. Fortunately he had two more lunar cycles to decide what he would do with the miko.

A knock on the door snapped the lord out of his thoughts. A guard entered the study and bowed. "Lady Natsuki wishes an audience with you my lord."

"Send her in," Sesshomaru replied while motioning the guard's dismissal.

Within seconds Lady Natsuki entered the study. Natsuki was and inuyoukai from the northern mountains. Her hair was white. Like Sesshomaru, she was a descendant of the gin inuyoukai. Natsuki specialized in the healing arts. It was Natsuki who delivered Lord Sesshomauru when he was born and would one day deliver Lord Sesshomaru's pups.

"I assume you have completed the miko's examination." Sesshomaru spoke.

Natsuki sighed and then spoke, "Yes, Lord Sesshomauru. It would seem that the miko's physical injuries are completely healed. However, I do fear of her mental condition. It seems as though she has no recollection of any events or people before her injuries. She is fortunate that she remembers basic functions. Her miko powers are still intact. However, she will have to be retrained if she wishes to practice that art."

Sesshomaru nodded and digested the information. At this point he didn't know what to do with the miko. He could either send Kagome to a shrine where the priestesses there would take care of her, or marry her off. Sesshomaru could not even fathom which would be the better choice. At a shrine the miko could do what she does best, helping people, but a marriage would bring political benefits. Even though the lord tried to tell himself that he could care less of the fate of the miko, in the end that was a lie and the miko did deserve happiness.

Natsuki smirked as she watched Sesshomaru deep in thought, she new the inuyoukai too well. "Tell me Lord Sesshomaru, what do you plan to do with the miko? For one who despises humans, you have kept the miko around for quite some time." Instead of answering, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, which resulted in a chuckle from Natsuki.

"Could it be? The great lord of the west has developed feelings for a human, nevertheless a miko." Natsuki said with amusement.

"I have not developed…feelings towards the miko. She is simply under my care." Sesshomaru lied to himself, which caused his beast to stir.

'**LIES!'** The beast screamed in his head. **'Do not be so cold towards our mate Sesshomaru. If you continue to deny our mate, I will have to take over.'**

'I wish you'd try…' Sesshomaru threatened his beast, 'This Sesshomaru does NOT have feelings for the miko,' Sesshomaru lied to himself again. He possessed more of a…curiosity toward the miko. He was drawn to her for some unknown reason. There would be times he would catch himself gazing at her from afar. Indeed, she was a beautiful creature, but there was something deeper that was drawing him to her.

He knew that the miko was experiencing the same phenomenon as him. Whenever he approached her he could smell small, but unmistakable, bouts of arousal. Not to mention the awkward encounters! He had never experienced such an awkward moment with another being like he had experienced with the miko. Just last week, he had accidently ran into her when she was wearing nothing but a towel. A towel! Maybe it was her long, wet hair sticking to her skin, or maybe it was her long, creamy legs. It had taken everything in his power not to rip the towel of the miko and take her right then and there.

"There is a magic out there that can be used to restore the miko's memory. However, I would have to retrieve it from the continent. It would take approximately a month to retrieve it," Natusuki said changing the subject. She could tell when Sesshomaru was battling with his inner beast. These were feelings the lord had never experienced before, and he would have to sort them out himself.

"Nonsense, you will stay here to help the miko. The continent is far too dangerous for you to travel. I will send several of my soldiers to retrieve the spell," Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Are you sure this is what you want to do my lord? Sesshomaru you cannot fight your beast. If your beast has selected the miko for a mate, sooner or later you will give into your feelings." Natsuki asked while turning to exit the room.

Sesshomaru replied, "The faster the miko regains her memory, the better for this Sesshomaru." Even though Sesshomaru tried to tell himself this would be best, he could not help but think if he should investigate these "feelings" he had towards the miko.

-oOo-

"No…more…doctors." Kagome whined as she lay on her bed. Half a day of Natsuki examining her made her antsy. What made her situation even worse was that she hadn't eaten all day because of her examination.

The last few weeks had been interesting. Most days, Emi and her sisters kept her on a strict routine. Every now and then she would run into Lord Sesshomaru. Sometimes she wished she could see him more. He was so mysterious and something about him drew her to him like moth to a flame. There were some times, however, when she felt like he was watching her, even in her sleep. On the other side, Kagome was glad that she had not run into Haruka since their last encounter. Kagome figured that was due to the castle being so large.

A knock on the door snapped Kagome's head up. She smiled as Emi and Yumi entered the bedroom. Kagome had become very good friends with Emi and Yumi over the last couple of weeks. Yumi took a little longer than Emi to befriend; however, Ami still remained distant and did not want to get to know the miko.

"Lord Sesshomaru wished to have lunch with you Lady Kagome," Emi spoke, "And we have come to get you ready."

'Really?' A confused Kagome thought to herself. The last time she dined with the taiyoukai, it hadn't ended so well.

"Okay." Kagome said as she rose from the bed. Within minutes Kagome was dressed and ready to go. Kagome was dressed in a dark purple kimono with a light purple obi. The kimono was so long that it concealed her feet. An image of a sakura blossom tree graced the back of the kimono. Kagome's wavy hair was left down and a comb was placed in her hair. Red lipstick finished the look. Kagome looked herself over in the mirror and nodded in approval.

Emi and Yumi lead Kagome to the gardens. There was a small picnic set up on the lawn underneath a large tree. Sesshomaru was already there sitting up against the tree. His eyes were closed, but Kagome knew very well that the lord was not sleeping. Kagome was kind of confused about the picnic. Sesshomaru wasn't trying to be romantic, was he? Emi and Yumi bowed and left the two of them alone. Kagome settled herself on the blanket. She examined the food, and it looked absolutely delicious.

"Since it is such a nice day today, I thought it would be nice to dine outside. Is this okay for you miko?" Sesshomaru spoke. Kagome's heart almost melted when she looked up at him as he spoke. He looked…sexy. He looked like he had just woken up from a nap with his eyes half lidded, not to mention his enchanting baritone voice.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru asked snapping the miko out of her thought. Kagome blushed. She didn't realize he had been staring.

"Yes…yes. This is perfectly fine. Everything looks good." Kagome answered Sesshomaru's question.

The two of them ate in silence, again.

'Why must everything be awkward with the miko?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

'**Talk to her.'** Sesshomaru's beast chimed in.

"Miko, has your stay been pleasant so far?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome smiled, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Now that I am able to walk around the grounds, I have come to find that your home is very beautiful."

"Thank you miko," Sesshomaru replied.

'**What a great talk.'** The beast spoke sarcastically.

After finishing her meal, Kagome stood up. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" Kagome asked. She was a little annoyed with the awkwardness associated with the situation. Anything was better than sitting there in silence.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied and stood up. Kagome began to walk along a path towards the coy pond. Sesshomaru followed. The two walked for several minutes. Kagome stopped, turned abruptly, and started walking toward the taiyoukai.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you know I really wish you would call me by name…WHOA!" Kagome shrieked as she tripped over a root and lost her footing. She closed her eyes knowing she was about to crash into the pond, but the water never came. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were his golden orbs.

"You must be the most clumsy being known to man." Sesshomaru said as he held the miko in his arms. His body was betraying him immensely.

Kagome gasped, "Um, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru could smell the beautiful scent of her arousal. Sesshomaru leaned in towards the miko.

'He's going to kiss me,' Kagome thought to herself. She didn't know how to react. She could not deny that there were times she thought about what it would be like to kiss the inuyoukai, but she never imagined such a thing would happen in a million years.

**'Our mate...'**

Realizing what he was about to do Sesshomaru inwardly freaked out and released the girl, accidently dropping her into the coy pond.

'Oops,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He couldn't believe what he had just done. However, he did not display any of the emotions that he was experiencing at the moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome was furious and soaked.

"I will send your servants to retrieve and clean you up," Sesshomaru said before he dashed towards the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you get back here! The next time I see you, I swear I'm going to purify your ass!" Kagome screamed while trying to stand up; however the kimono she was wearing was not letting her do that. Kagome huffed in defeat.

-oOo-

After an evening of anger, Kagome finally fell asleep a little before midnight. Instead of pleasant dreams, her sleep brought her nightmares. Kagome jolted awake. Since loosing her memory, every now and then she would have the same nightmare, a sea of dead bodies. Tonight, however, was the first time she saw the image of a youkai in her dreams. The youkai had these blood red eyes hat absolutely terrified her. It would take days for her to get over that nightmare.

Trying to catch her breath, Kagome sat up and leaned her back against the headboard of the bed. Once she regained her composure she was snapped back into reality when she sensed something in the room. Looking around she found a figure standing in the corner of the room. The figure approached the bed and Kagome was relieved when she recognized who it was.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, did I wake you?" Kagome asked softly.

Without answering the question, Sesshomaru continued to approach the woman. When some moonlight graced his features, Kagome realized that the inuyoukai was shirtless and her jaw dropped slightly. Everyone knew that the lord of the west was good looking, but with his shirt off, damn he was good looking!

When Sesshomaru was close enough to the bed, he crawled onto the bed. Kagome was completely shocked, but before she could react Sesshomaru's lips were on hers. Kagome could not help but melt into the kiss. This felt...right. Before she could indulge herself, Sesshomaru pulled away and looked at the blush on her face.

"Kagome," he huskily whispered into her ear, and then he was gone.

Kagome clenched her chest. Her heart must have been beating a million beats per minute. Kagome did not know how to react, but she did know for a fact that this was not a dream.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's my Christmas/New Years/ Hanukkah/Whatever you celebrate gift to you. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm a junior in college. Hopefully I will write a couple more chapters before I go back to school. Thanks for reading and please comment.

I would like to say this again since I've gotten some comments about Kagome's personality: If anyone thinks my Kagome character is "off" a little, let me just say that when you suffer from amnesia due to some type of anxiety, traumatic event, or especially brain damage this will affect your personality. You might become a totally different person because you don't remember the events that have shaped your personality. However, you also might still retain some of your personality traits because some parts of your personality you are born with. This is the whole nature vs. nurture argument that people, who study Psychology like me, argue about all the time. If Kagome seems "off" right now, you will see as the story continues that there are some personality traits, such as her head-strong but sometimes stubborn personality traits, that she will still retain because of biology. Because all of the memories she now has are with Sesshomaru, her personality will be shaped based on her experiences with him. Different experiences influence different personality traits. Eventually Kagome will regain her memory back and realize that this is not who she really is.


End file.
